erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid vs Dr. King Schultz and Django
Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid vs Dr. King Schultz and Django is the thirty-fifth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the tenth battle of Season 3. It features Western outlaws Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid battling the bounty hunters after them, Dr. King Schultz and Django. It was published June 19, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Butch Cassidy Nice Peter as the Sundance Kid Zach Sherwin as Dr. King Schultz Andre Gainer as Django Freeman Lyrics Cassidy's lines appear in tan, the Sundance Kid's in brown, Dr. King Schultz's in grey, and Django Freeman's in green.* 'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid:' Sundance, who are these guys? Well shucks, it beats me, man. Wait, that’s it! It’s those two weak schmucks, King Schultz and Freeman! You mean the hack Tarantino-trope mashups want to battle? A black cowboy? I saw it done better in Blazing Saddles. Your edgy subversive bullshit doesn’t match the way that we play, ‘Cause three hours of racial slurs don’t amount to a full screenplay! We’re authentically Western, you’re horrendously repetitive. Invented by a creepy looking, coked-up foot-fetishist! We leave dents against a bounty hunter and his apprentice But it turns out this mental Basterd’s just a fucking dentist! Let’s take out a price on the Heads of these two bounty hunters. Sure, Raindrops Keep Fallin’, but now we’re bringing the thunder! 'Dr. King Schultz and Django:' Guten tag, fräuleins! My partner and I are just on our weary travels We don’t mean no harm battling, unless we got your handbills: Cassidy, 10,000. Sundance, 9,000. Put up your fuckin’ hands. Two outlaws, wanted dead or alive. I say we shoot ‘em where they stand! Now now, Django. I’d normally agree to our usual intentions, But like Candie, “these men had my curiosity, but now they have my attention”. Humor me, gentlemen. ‘Cause with our thousands, we’re the hottest duo in town! And the doctor will see you now, he’s sure to knock you out! Characters crashing Candyland, capping like cavities: Calvin’s kin! Count on me, I can can Cassidy and his candy-assed Kid! A King and prince at Mandingo fighting, quite the niggardly pair. So try and keep it funny, because people die at the fair. 'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid:' Ha, you call that a verse? This victory’s practically ours. Against discount Blofeld and Ray Charles dressed as Austin Powers. We’ll ride off into the sunset, you two fakes will fade away. As far as Quentin’s Westerns go, we prefer The Hateful Eight. We’ll shoot Holes-in-the-Wall of your Candieland sty, boy. When it comes to battle rappin’, well we like the way you die, boy. We’re The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, while you’re Wild Wild West. So fuck you, and the horse you rode in on… I just couldn’t resist! 'Dr. King Schultz and Django:' I be damned. You can hold up banks, but we’ll collect the cash! Because two train robbers can’t match the badasses with panache! What’s your plan? Run away and escape to Bolivia? All because you’re cowards and to evade la policía?! Not to mention, the only “glory” you achieved was from that Hole-in-the-Wall! You lost to Spanish soldiers? Ha, I’ll take ‘em all! And the last Butch I met got blasted away, so “Goodbye.” Now it’s just me, free, and I’ve been under-''mined''. See, I’m that one nigger in ten thousand; Zorro’s friend; Siegfried, the legend. The fastest gun in the South - with explosives. So, as King would say, "Auf wiedersehen." Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid vs Dr. King Schultz and Django Category:TKandMit Category:BackToTheFuturama86 Category:Team Battles